Somewhere
by AnMiEl
Summary: sort of AU. Lily Evans begins her search for her supposedly "dead" father meeting new friends and adventures along the way and what's this...? ROMANCE! L/J starts in Lily's POV
1. Not Knowing

Somewhere

Chapter 1

"_Sing with all your heart, when you do, you'll understand that it's one of the best feelings in the world." _I first came across this phrase in a letter my mother sent me from France. I've always kept this letter somewhere safe, somewhere close to me. It was one of my most prized possessions in my entire life.

I never knew that my mother's letter would be the last memory I would have of her. I never knew that one day I'd be in the situation I'm in now. I never knew anything until a few days ago, when a letter from my grandmother was delivered to my house.

_Lily,_

_I know I should not be telling you this, but dark times are approaching. Have you wondered why your mother would move on to a different subject every time your father was mentioned? Everyone knows that you admire and love your father so much that you cried for weeks when he passed away. Listen to me Lily, your father is not the person you thought he was. He never loved your mother. He didn't care for her. On the other hand, your mother loved him with all her heart. She said to me before her wedding that she would die for him. I supported their marriage—although I did have my suspicions on the groom. He'd disappear for long stretches of time after the wedding was over. _

_I don't expect you to remember this since you were young back then so this is what happened. He spent less time with your mother until eventually he left her with just a note saying goodbye and more than half the money and treasures we owned. He left her heartbroken. She refused to eat. I hated that man for hurting my daughter. I blamed him for your mother's death. _

_I thought he deserved his death. It was because of him your mother went to France to look for him._

_Now, read carefully Lillia, your father is not dead. He's still roaming around. Lily, please, I know what you're going to do. I ask you not go looking for him. But why, do you ask, would I bother to tell you the truth about your father if you can't even go looking for him? I needed to tell someone the truth about what happened for I fear that I won't be around for long. Petunia would never understand. So I thought of you. Lily, promise me you'll do what I ask._

_Sincerely,_

_Grandmother _

_P.S- I'm sorry I missed your seventeenth birthday. I hope you like the gift enclosed with this letter._

I really did love the gift my Grandmother enclosed. Even though my birthday was in January, I still forgave her. It was a picture of my parents on their wedding day. I couldn't help but admire the way the couple looked. They just seemed so right for each other. I couldn't imagine that my father would hurt my mother, it just didn't seem right.

That was the day that I decided I would move out of Petunia's house. She was shocked when I told her I was moving out. I knew she had always been jealous of me. It started when I first got my acceptance letter into Hogwarts. She wrote a letter to Dumbledore asking if she can come too and was rejected.

She'd shun me every time I'd come home from Hogwarts for Christmas and summer and was quick to blame me if something went wrong in the house. She'd poke fun at my red hair and green eyes and say it was ugly. But, she was my sister. She _must _still love and care for me deep down inside. Why would she accept me into her home in the first place?

She quickly hid her shock with a sneer and said disdainfully, "It's about time you leave. You've nearly driven Vernon and I broke. How are we supposed to care for the baby when he's born when we have to provide your food?" I stayed silent as I always did when Petunia did her daily "make Lily feel bad" thing. It was pathetic really.

"So when are you leaving?" she asked airily. "Now," I said rather bluntly. "O-oh really? Well, farewell then!" she said uncertainly. She walked with me to the door. I knew she was surprised when I said I was leaving now. I already packed everything so I thought I should depart for Hogwarts early.

She hovered on the doorstep outside and turned to go back in. I ran back to her and embraced her. "No matter what happens between us Tuney, you'll always be my sister," I murmured. I let a tear escape my eye and I let go of her. "Lily…" she started, but I had already walked toward the gate of her house.

With a last wave of farewell, I concentrated hard and turned on the spot. My last thoughts were, "_It's done. I've done it. My life as Lily Evans, the girl with everything you can ever want, is gone. Here I go into a new beginning."_


	2. Visiting Alice

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter. If I did, I wouldn't be writing Harry Potter fan fiction. Or maybe I would…

Somewhere

Chapter 2

"Who's there?" croaked a voice from the bed. She was holding her wand. I smiled through the darkness. "Hey Alice," I whispered as I sat down at the foot of her bed. "Lily? Gosh woman, you gave me a right scare there!" she scolded. She turned on the light. I couldn't help but admire Alice's room. Like the pureblood witch she is, she owned a mansion with an overly elaborate room fit for a princess. Sometimes I wondered what it would be like to live as Alice.

Alice snapped me out of my reverie and asked, "What are you even doing at my house? It's the middle of the night and aren't you supposed to be dreaming of ways to get back at Petunia and, oh I don't know, dreaming of a boy named James Potter perhaps?"

I glared at her and pushed her off the bed. "Ouch!" she yelled rubbing her head. I heard footsteps coming up the stairs. I looked at Alice. "I don't think my grandparents would approve of you popping up in the middle of the night," she said as she threw me an apologetic glance.

Alice's grandparents were people who supported people who had manners. I've heard Alice's grandparents criticize my manners plenty of times behind my back. I don't want to get on their bad side by sleeping in their house without permission. I immediately heard voices out in the hallway.

"Allan, I think it came from over here,"

"Alice's room?"

"We should check on her, keep your wand out!"

Alice ushered me under her writing desk, where a laundry basket was located. I sat in the basket and she put a big coat over me. She went to bed as fast as she can and pretended to sleep.

I heard the door creak open and in came the grandparents.

"Alice? Are you alright, dear?" Mrs. Everson asked as she gently shook Alice awake. Through a small opening in the coat, I saw that Alice pretended to sleep on. "Alice?" Mrs. Everson tried again. This time, Alice's eyes fluttered open and looked up at her Grandmum questioningly.

"Grandmother?" Alice answered groggily. Meanwhile, Mr. Everson was checking the closets and under the beds for any criminals. "We're sorry to wake you up dear, but we thought we heard something from your room. You know how dangerous it is now. We only want you to be safe." Alice nodded her understanding. Alice was quite the actress if I do say so myself.

Mr. Everson was still inspecting Alice's room. He came so close to my hiding spot that I stopped breathing for a second. He turned away and I sighed in relief. "Nothing out of the ordinary, Eleanor!" Mr. Everson reported. "Good to know dear." Mrs. Everson said approvingly.

"Now Alice, you know what to do when something goes wrong." Mrs. Everson said as she kissed her granddaughter's forehead. "Yes, Grandmother," Alice yawned. She and her husband went out to the hallway and closed the door behind them. I waited a few minutes before coming out of my hiding place.

Alice lit her nightlight and turned to look at me. "What did your Grandmother mean when she said it's dangerous now?" I interrogated her. She looked at me surprised. "Has your sister been burning all the things that have to do with magic? You should know what was happening, it's been all over the Daily Prophet!" I thought about the articles I've read in the paper.

"I-I thought those were just rumors," I argued feebly. Alice shook her head. "Lily, why do you think my grandparents are here? You know they live in a small house near the mountains. You know the reason why?" I stayed silent. She continued, "It's because of You-Know-Who Lils, the Ministry of Magic sent us all pamphlets on how to protect ourselves. First of all, we're supposed to be in big groups. Hence my grandparents living here until further notice."

"You shouldn't be wandering off on your own Lily, now is not the time to be goofing off. You have to wait 'til we get back to Hogwarts to act normally again." She looked at me solemnly. Something then came into my mind. My father, alone, and wandering the streets of the world. I couldn't stay here. I had to find him.

"Alice! My father! What will I do?" I nearly yelled. Alice stared at me as though I lost my mind. "Lily… your father is dead. He passed away years and years ago," she said worriedly. "Lily, are you feeling alright?" she asked me. I said icily, "I'm feeling perfectly fine Alice, but you don't understand, my father did not die. He's still alive somewhere! I have proof!" I rummaged around in my suitcase a bit and shoved my grandmother's letter under her nose. I demanded her to read.

While reading the first half of the letter, her eyebrows furrowed as she tried to understand what my Grandmother was trying to say. Her eyes were considerably wide when she reached the end of the letter.

"Lily, no! I know what you're going to do and I agree with your Grandmother. You are not to go looking for him until it's safe again," she ordered me.

"B-But—," I started to say when Alice cut me off. " 'Night Lily." With a wave of her wand, a bed appeared with warm looking blankets and soft pillows. I slipped off her bed feeling defeated and went to the one that was clearly meant for me. I slipped under the covers and murmured, "Goodnight, Alice."

**Hi there everyone! Forgot to put a quick author's note at the end of my first chapter. So if you've read to the second chapter, I'd like to express my thanks to you**


End file.
